luxo_jr_short_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Luxo Jr.
(Please note, that Luxo Jr. and the Luxo Jr. short series both influenced this article, though Pixar and Pixarfan8695 are independent of each other) Luxo Jr. is the main character of Pixar's short film, Luxo Jr, Pixar Animation Studio's Mascot, and the main character of Pixarfan8695's Luxo Jr. Short Series. Luxo Jr. is the main character of Luxo Jr, Pixarfan8695's Luxo Jr short series, and Pixar's Mascot. He is a small, anthropomorphic light gray desk lamp (although he has sometimes looked more of a white than light gray lamp) who loves to play with bouncy balls. Appearance Luxo Jr. is a baby balance armed desk lamp. He looks much different than his father, Luxo Sr, though he still has the same color and similar shape. He mainly moves around by hopping with his base. He mainly moves things around with his lampshade (head) or grips things with his power cord (which seems to stretch out limitlessly, wherever Luxo Jr. goes). Personality Luxo Jr. is very smart, curious, playful and energetic. He mostly always has a happy attitude and carefree spirit. He can be extremely curious about little things, exploring the world around him. This has helped him make many friends, like Paxel, Maxo, Spaxer, Jaxon, Luna Jr., and Paxel Jr., (these are characters from Pixarfan8695's series). Luxo Jr. is mostly happy all the time, though there are sometimes he can be sad or even scared (seen in various shorts). Despite this, he can feel happy again very quickly. However, the one weakness he has is he can be naive sometimes (as seen in "Luxo Jr." as he doesn't correctly play with his ball in one scene and in "Front and Back" he spins himself to the point of becoming ridiculously dizzy), though he always seems to learn from his little mistakes. Luxo Jr. also has a very good relationship with his father, Luxo Sr, who he loves very much. They play together a lot, and Luxo Sr. always tries to keep Luxo Jr. as happy as can be, and gives him plenty of room to explore the world. Creation John Lasseter us ed a Luxo lamp on his drawing table as a graphics rendering model. Lasseter experimented with the model, using it for motion studies. He demonstrated the animated Luxo model at an animation festival in Brussels. Lasseter did not plan on creating a story for the lamp, but the Belgian animator Raoul Servais urged him to write a plot. Servais said that "No matter how short it is, it should have a beginning, a middle, and an end. Don't forget the story." Servais persuaded Lasseter that the length of the animation would not impede the story, telling him "You can tell a story in ten seconds." The inspiration for the Luxo Jr. character came from Lasseter's interactions with Spencer, the young son of Tom Porter, a Pixar team member. Lasseter wondered if the body proportions of a child could be applied to a lamp. Lasseter said that "Spencer was about one and a half, and seeing him hold his arms up over his head made me laugh because he couldn't really touch the top of his head yet. After he left, I started thinking, what would a baby lamp look like?" He changed the proportions of the lamp model to make it more infant-like, giving a large head and a small body. Lasseter did not modify the size of the light bulb. He imagined that the store-bought bulb was separate from the "body" of the lamp and did not age. Gallery Luxo Jr. (1986) Sesame Street Shorts Pixarfan8695's Series Fan Art Luxo Jr is a hand painted cel animation..png Luxo Jr. is a character design by Charles Zembillas..png|Concept art of Luxo Jr. by Sei Young Animation. I couldn't help but noticed that ring you have, son..png|But he will never kiss another fruit-flavored food. But it's true! You've gotta be there in somewhere. He looked like he needed some, the poor lamp thingy..png|The doctor said "I have a cure stay in bed for 10 days more." Luxo Jr said 'Whoo!'.png Luxo Jr said 'No, just leave it.'.png Luxo Jr said 'But, Dad, what are we going to do'-0.png Luxo Jr said 'But, Dad, what are we going to do'.png Luxo Jr said 'Uh-oh!'.png Luxo Jr. said 'Move it! One time! Take this! Take that!'.png Luxo Jr. is anger..png Luxo Jr. said 'Nice going, Dad!'.png Luxo Jr said 'Okay, then, let's go!'.png Luxo Jr. is a frustrated..png Luxo Jr. said 'I telling you, I can't die. Dad, are you okay'.png Luxo Jr. is looking for ball..png Luxo Sr. said 'Okay.'.png Luxo Sr. said 'Goodbye!'.png Luxo Sr said 'Well, all right.'.png Luxo Sr. said 'Cool! Thanks, kid!'.png Luxo Sr. said 'Wow! New basketball!'.png Luxo Sr. said 'Hey!'.png Luxo Sr. said 'Huh'.png Luxo Sr. said 'Uh-oh!'.png Luxo Sr. and Luxo Jr. is a looking for son again.png Luxo Sr. is a looking a defeated ball again.png Luxo Sr. is a ruined my ball..png Luxo Sr. and Luxo Jr. is a sadness and sick.png Luxo Sr. said 'I'm sorry, son. But you know. Friends don't last forever.'.png Luxo Sr. and Luxo Jr. is a apologize.png Luxo Sr. said 'You saw my ball again'.png Luxo Sr. said 'Maybe we can fix it on the way.'.png Luxo Sr. and Luxo Jr. is a ruined my ball..png Luxo Sr. said 'Oh, no!'.png Luxo Sr. is not happy..png Luxo Sr. said 'AH!'.png Luxo Sr. and Luxo Jr. plays ball again.png Luxo Sr. and Luxo Jr. is a family.png Luxo Sr. and Luxo Jr. plays ball..png Luxo Sr. plays a ball..png Luxo Sr. looking Luxo Jr..png Luxo Sr. is a happy.png Luxo Sr. sees Luxo Jr..png Luxo Sr. said 'Luxo Jr. is coming.'.png Luxo Sr. is scared.png Luxo Sr. is a see a son.png Luxo Sr. is a looking a ball again.png Luxo Sr. is a looking a son again..png Luxo Sr. is a pushing a ball and rolls away.png Luxo Sr. is a awake again.png Luxo Sr. is a looking a son..png Trivia *The animation of Luxo Jr. in the Pixar production logo was done by Pete Docter. *The computer animation with the animated version of Luxo Jr. in the Sullivan Bluth Studios was character design by Charles Zembillas. *In 2012, three design students, Adam Ben-Dror, Shanshan Zhou & Joss Doggett created a real-life, animatronic version of Luxo Jr. They called the project Pinokio. *Since the short's release, the Luxo Ball has appeared in almost every Pixar production to date. *In To Infinity and Beyond!: The Story of Pixar Animation Studios, a book of Pixar's history up through January 2007, film critic Leonard Maltin said that he "likes the fact that Luxo Jr. still has significance to the people at Pixar", and remarked that it was something like Disney's Mickey Mouse. *The short was later released on November 24, 1999, in theaters with Toy Story 2. This version is preceded with the modern Pixar logo and the message "In 1986, Pixar Animation Studios produced its first film. This is why we have a hopping lamp in our logo". This would carry over to the VHS and DVD releases of Toy Story 2 in 2000. There is also a scene in Toy Story 2 where Hamm frantically flicks through TV channels to find a certain commercial. One of the channels is showing Luxo Jr. *In Tin Toy, a picture of Luxo Jr. appears. *In Red's Dream, an older lamp appears. *At Disney California Adventure, an animatronic Luxo Jr. greets people on the way into Pixar Pier and Paradise Gardens Park *An audio-animatronic version of Luxo Jr. used to appear in Pixar Place at Disney's Hollywood Studios theme park. *Luxo Jr. also appears in Disney Infinity *The Pixar logo was parodied by the comedy website CollegeHumor in a short titled "Pixar Intro Parody." The logo plays out as normal but Luxo Jr. kills the letter I. As the other letters mourn the loss of capital I, Luxo Jr. is tried for murder and subsequently sentenced to the electric chair, leaving the other letters of the logo to celebrate his "death. *An online animator known as "PixarFan8695" has created a fan YouTube series known as the "Luxo Jr. Short Series" which is about the playful adventures of Luxo Jr.'s exciting life, along with his loving father, Luxo Sr, and his friends. Luxo Jr. appears as a playable character in Lego The Incredibles.